


Just Look Forward

by confessorlove



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the newest member of the Tank team soon to arrive, Toby and Ange take it upon themselves to make sure everyone is ready for this change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for and prompted by one of my friends for her birthday. Hopefully she likes it.

Ever since Dylan announced her pregnancy the mood and Cross Photonics had shifted completely. It didn’t matter that the Special Projects Group was still facing anomaly threats frequently and always running the risk of death or injury. They had something to celebrate now. Toby and Mac were the most excited about Dylan and Evan’s impending bundle of joy but that didn’t mean Ange was any less excited. She just had a different way of showing it. This was just a lot for Ange to process. For the second time she was realizing, even though they had tried to make it work in the past, that she would never be enough for Evan. She was his friend and they worked like that. Trying anything else just made things complicated and broke her heart in the process. However, that was not something Ange liked to dwell on. She was really happy for Evan and Dylan after all.

With her attention focused on the computer screen and monthly budget reports, Ange jumped just a little when she heard the knock against her slightly open doorframe. Glancing over from her work she smiled a little upon seeing Toby standing there. It was odd to see Toby out of the Tank if she was being completely honest with herself. There were times when Ange was completely certain that the young woman slept at her desk. That wasn’t exactly healthy but who was she to judge. “Toby, what a surprise.”

The other woman nodded slightly before slipping inside the office and shutting the door behind her. “Hey, umm…I had an idea and I was wondering if you could help me out with it.”

Ange quirked her eyebrow as she watched her friend before gesturing for Toby to take a seat. “What can I do for you?” She knew that whatever it was had to be at least sort of serious. The two of them didn’t talk much and for Toby to visit her in her office was practically unheard of.

“I wanna throw Dylan a baby shower but I know from personal experience that I’m not exactly the best party planner on the planet.” It was obvious that Toby was excited about the idea and Ange couldn’t blame her. She’d see how excited everyone was about the pending addition of the little Weir-Cross to the team. Besides, she’d heard Mac and Toby discussing being the aunt and uncle who were the bad influence to make things more difficult for the parents. She could only image that thrilled both Dylan and Evan.

Ange tilted her head slightly before smiling. “Oh that sounds like a good idea but isn’t that something her mother would do instead of us?” Of course Ange had barely ever heard Dylan mention her family. The most information on them she really had was following Evan’s meet the mother dinner which had apparently been a sight to see.

Toby shrugged slightly and put her foot up on her knee while leaning back in one of the chairs across from Ange’s desk. “I don’t know really. How much do we even know about Dylan’s family?”

“Not a whole lot. I guess we can give it a go. If something happens and we are stepping on her mother’s toes we can back off. How does that sound?” Ange was hoping that planning this baby shower would help make her even more excited about this. Evan and Dylan were her friends and they were happy. She should have been happier for them than she was despite the fact that she was more than capable of putting on a front. Deep down Ange knew she should have been over this long ago, especially after Evan broke her heart but some things were not that easy to move past.

With a clap of her hands Toby grinned brightly. “Perfect! So when should we start planning?”

Toby’s enthusiasm was infectious and Ange couldn’t help but smile. “Right now if you want to,” she replied before leaning forward and resting her head in her hand as her elbow sat on her desk. “What did you have in mind?”

With Toby’s ideas and Ange’s organizational skills it didn’t take long for the two of them to put together a baby shower which, must to Ange’s happiness, seemed to make them both that much more eager for Dylan’s baby to be born. Although they had been worried about it, one phone call to Dylan’s sister (after peeking into Dylan’s personnel file) had them reassured that they weren’t stepping on any toes by doing this. In fact it seemed as though Dylan’s family had not even thought about throwing a baby shower for Dylan. According to her sister it had something to do with Evan not proposing before he got Dylan pregnant but Ange was not one to ask too many questions where things were obviously not her business.

Unfortunately keeping the plans a surprise from Dylan seemed next to impossible when Mac found one of the invitations peeking out of Toby’s purse. “Why didn’t I get one?” The hurt tone in Mac’s voice was almost laughable so Ange decided it would be much better to let Toby handle this one. Besides, they had a better relationship anyway.

Toby snatched the invitation from his hands and glanced around to make sure Dylan was nowhere within earshot. “It’s a baby shower, Mac. No boys allowed.” 

“Does Evan get to go? It’s his baby too.”

Ange chuckled then, she couldn’t really help it. No wonder Mac and Evan got along so well. The two of them had similar personality types which could easily revert back to that of a five year old child if left unchecked. “No, Evan isn’t invited either.” The frown that formed on Mac’s face didn’t surprise her at all. He could be such a child at times and that would definitely become a challenge for Dylan and Evan once he started poorly influencing the child. It would certainly be amusing to watch.

“Maybe you and Evan can go hang out or something,” Toby piped up once she had shoved the invitation back into her purse a little roughly and made sure that it was no longer visible at all. “Just don’t tell Dylan about the party. It’s a surprise.”

It was Mac’s turn to laugh then which made Ange’s eyebrow raise ever so slightly. “Dylan is far too observant. She will figure out something is going on before you two even have the party completely planned.”

He had a point of course. Dylan studied animal behavior and unfortunately humans were animals as well. Although she might not have understood people as well as humans, Ange was certain that the woman could deduce that something was happening unless she had other things on her mind. Perhaps Evan would be of help distracting her but that thought was soon pushed from her mind. Ange knew from experience that Evan was horrible with surprises. When she planned a surprise party for Brooke’s birthday once it had just been Evan’s job to get here there, but by the time Brooke walked into the party she knew exactly what to expect. It was probably better to keep Evan in the dark. “Well maybe you’d like to help us keep her occupied then,” Ange suggested with a slight shrug. The two were friends so she didn’t see why Dylan would suspect anything if Mac suggested they spend a little time together.

“Alright,” he said with a slight roll of his eyes. “But you guys owe me.” Ange knew there would have been a catch. That was just how Mac operated. 

Toby rolled her eyes before nodding. “Alright fine, go.” At least that would be one problem dealt with until the time came for Dylan to realize what was going on.

A playful smirk formed on Mac’s lips then. “You’ll thank me for this later,” he replied before turning and striding out of the tank.

“Sure we will,” Ange sarcastically commented once the door had closed and she was left alone with Toby. “He really is cocky.”

Toby was quick to nod in agreement. “Yeah he is but somehow I think trying to change him will only make it worse. Better just leave him how he is. It’s safer that way.”

She couldn’t help but agree that Toby had the right idea. Mac wouldn’t change but now that he was out of their hair the two of them could actually focus on getting things done. Whenever Dylan waddled into the Tank to look over some research on one prehistoric creature or another, Ange couldn’t help but hope this party would make her feel a little bit better. She was in the third trimester now and everything seemed to be catching up with her. At least that was how Ange saw her. The woman was stir crazy not being able to go out into the field anymore but that couldn’t be helped. As it was Evan hadn’t liked her being in the field even before her pregnancy became obvious. Now it was out of the question.

It was hard work but finally the pair of them managed to get the baby shower planned. Dylan’s mother and sister were going to be there and Ange hoped everything would go smoothly. From what Dylan’s sister had said her mother and Dylan did not always get along the best. Hopefully nothing drastic or dramatic would happen during the party. The plans were all made so she could only hope for the best now.

Together Ange and Toby bustled around the apartment that Evan and Dylan had been sharing. It hadn’t taken much convincing for Evan to lend Ange his keys so they could set this up while Dylan was out. The party was going to be small anyway. While planning it Ange had realized that with their line of work there wasn’t any time left for a social life. Their co-workers were their friends and then they had family. It was something they all seemed content with but it made for a rather small baby shower. However, she hoped they would have fun nevertheless.

Toby had just finished putting the decorations when they heard the key in the lock. Dylan’s mother and sister had planned on bringing her out to lunch before getting her back to the apartment. As soon as the door opened the pair grinned and moved towards Dylan where she stood with her hand on her swollen belly. “Surprise!”

The taken aback look on Dylan’s face sent an instant wave of relief through Ange’s system. Her fears that Evan would quickly spill the beans to the mother of his child were eased. For some reason he had managed to keep his mouth shut. She didn’t really care how he had managed it though; she was just glad that he had. “Oh my god, guys,” Dylan gushed before she pulled Ange into a hug. “This is amazing.”

“It’s just a little something,” Toby said before Dylan moved on to hugging her instead. “It’s the least we could do to help welcome the little Weir-Cross to the team.” Dylan and Evan still hadn’t told them the sex of the baby so all the decorations and presents were neutral colors, yellow mostly. Because they hadn’t told anyone, the whole team had taken to fondly referring to the baby as the newest member of the team. Everyone knew that wouldn’t work out well but that didn’t matter. The baby would always be part of the team even if it was the part they protected more than anything else.

Once she released Toby from the tight hug she had been giving her, Dylan turned around to face her mother and sister. “Did you guys know about this?” There was something in Dylan’s tone that made Ange wonder how disbelieving Dylan was to think her mother had been involved with this but she brushed it off. Since planning the shower Ange had gotten to know the woman. She was just protective of her daughter and liked giving Evan a hard time. Deep down her mother was actually very happy for them, even if they weren’t married yet.

“Of course we were,” Dylan’s sister Riley chimed in. “Do you really think you could have your first child without a baby shower?”

Dylan shrugged and smiled a little. “I really didn’t know what to expect.”

Her mother’s eyes glanced around at the room and decorations before she nodded slightly. Ange was pleased to know that at least the decorations had met with approval despite the fact that it seemed Mrs. Weir was difficult to please. “Dylan why don’t you sit down? We’ve got presents, cupcakes and even a few games if you’re interested,” Ange said softly after a moment or two.

She chuckled in response and nodded. “Yeah maybe. How did you manage to get Evan out of the house for this?” Her gaze fell on Toby and Ange as she walked over to sit on the couch.

“Bribery,” Toby replied with a smirk. “Mac agreed to keep him occupied.”

“That’s perfect,” Dylan said before settling herself down on the couch as her mother and Riley came to sit with her as well. 

Ange nodded. “I thought so.” Sometimes they just needed a little girl time. Working with Evan and Mac all the time was great but the testosterone levels could get a little high at times. Ange knew that they all felt that way and cherished whenever they had breaks for other things besides dealing with anomalies.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get settled in the living room once she carried in the tray of cupcakes which she placed on the coffee table. Everyone could help themselves since this wasn’t a very large or formal party. She and Toby had just wanted to have a little fun with Dylan and find a creative way to say congratulations. “So who wants to play a game,” Toby piped up with a bright and eager grin on her face.

Unfortunately Dylan’s mother sighed before focusing her attention on the brunette seated on the other side of the coffee table. “Are games really needed?” She arched her eyebrow slightly before glancing at Dylan. “You’re going to be a mother, dear. Don’t you think it’s time for you to finally mature before your child is born?”

Ange could easily see the way Dylan shrank slightly beneath her mother’s withering gaze. That bothered Ange. This party was about celebrating the child Dylan was going to be having and the step she was taking with Evan. Dylan didn’t need her mother belittling her by making it seem as though she wasn’t ready to have a baby. Ange knew Dylan was responsible and more than ready. With Evan’s help it wasn’t really that difficult anyway. They would manage to raise this baby well and having her mother causing problems was not exactly what she had in mind when she invited Dylan’s mother to the shower.

“It’s alright,” Dylan sighed and Ange knew just how much her mother’s behavior was bothering her. “Why don’t we just do something else? I’m sure my mom has somewhere important to be. That could be the only explanation for this.” Ange could tell by both the tone of Dylan’s voice and the look on her mother’s face that she had never spoken to the woman like that before.

When Ange noticed the annoyed look on Toby’s face while listening to Dylan and her mother, she reached over and placed a calming hand on her friend’s arm. “We can do presents then,” Toby finally said, much to Ange’s delight. She’d been all but waiting for her to say something to Dylan’s mother but it seemed she had thought better of it.

“What an excellent idea,” Dylan’s mother said with a smile before handing her daughter the largest gift. Ange knew she shouldn’t have been surprised but there was just something that bothered her as Dylan smiled and unwrapped the new car seat for her child. Everyone watched as she made her way through the presents, occasionally stopping to comment on something she got. From Toby she received a stacking toy to help build cognitive motor skills. From Riley, Dylan received a playpen which Ange had the feeling would end up assembled in the middle of the Tank. Ange had specifically picked out some little gender neutral outfits for the baby as well as a few CDs with lullabies on them. She hoped that they would prove useful for Dylan whenever she and Evan needed to put the baby down for a nap.

Once all the presents were open Dylan smiled at everyone. “Thanks you guys. I love all of these things,” she said with gratitude obvious in her tone. Ange smiled and nodded in response but noted the way her friend’s mother seemed to not be very pleased with how this baby shower was going. As a perfectionist it bothered Ange more than it should have but there was nothing she could do about it. She and Toby had planned this for Dylan, not for her mother. If the woman didn’t like it then that was her problem. It was awkward for everyone and Ange hoped that wouldn’t last forever.

Unfortunately the awkwardness seemed to stay as they made awkward small talk and Ange grimaced whenever Dylan’s mother made snide comments about Evan. More than once she had to kick Toby or squeeze her arm to keep the younger woman from snapping at Dylan’s mother. That was one of the things Ange really appreciated about Toby. She always stood up for Evan. It was quickly becoming obvious that everyone in the room was tensing and it made Ange regret even inviting Dylan’s mother to this. They’d have had more fun without her. Thankfully Dylan’s mother looked over at her daughter and smiled slightly. “Well Dylan this has been lovely but I should probably get going.” Ange could tell almost everyone was relieved by this and glanced over at Toby to make sure she wasn’t smiling too much.

“Well it was nice of you to come, Ms. Weir,” Ange said simply while folding her hands in her lap.

Dylan’s mother stood after hugging her daughter. “Ange’s right, Mom. I’m glad you came.”

A polite smile formed on the older woman’s lips and she nodded. “Take care of yourself,” she said before walking to the door and exiting. Once she was gone everyone, including Dylan and Riley, let out sighs of relief.

For a moment no one said anything before Toby finally broke the silence. “Now that she’s gone, who’s up for Bobbing for Nipples?” Everyone laughed and Ange thought that maybe they could have some fun now, even though she specifically told Toby that game was out. At least they’d have some fun now. In the end that was really all that mattered. Every member of the team would be there for Dylan and Evan through it all no matter how difficult it was to be there.


End file.
